Two Heroes and a Phone Booth
by individuall88
Summary: Spoiler Warning. Summary inside. Clois.


**A/N:** Firstly, SPOILERS! BEWARE! OK. So this is me working through some writer's block. It's just a short drabble about the 'romantic phone booth scene in 'Stiletto.'…Don't ask me why they're in the phone booth I didn't get that far….

And I swear I am working on my other fic. I promise. Hoping to get the next chapter out with in a week. School has just been crazy. Finals week and all..

**Spoilers:** Stiletto.

_Two Heroes and a Phone Booth_

"Oaf!" Lois let out an uncomfortable grunt when her back hit the glass wall.

"Sorry." A mechanic voice replied following her inside and shutting the door.

"A phone booth?" Lois questioned scrutinizing her surroundings.

Her campanion didn't reply.

Lois sighed. It was a small space and he was a pretty big guy, but she still managed to cross her arms over her chest.

She looked him up and down.

"Large dark glasses, a hood, and a voice modifier. How every 'Green Arrow' of you." She commented.

The Blur smirked. "Hey, at least I'm not the one wearing a cape." He replied with distaste.

"I'll have you know that capes or very in this season." Lois shot back. She was talking out of her ass, but he didn't need to know that.

To her surprise he smiled

"You know, Miss you should probably leave the crime fighting to the real super heroes. You almost go yourself killed tonight."

Lois rolled her eyes.

"First of all, I can take care of myself. And secondly I'm not thinking of switching careers anytime soon so you don't have to worry. The only reason I'm wearing this ridiculous get up is to snag an interview with you. My name is Lois Lane and I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet."

She extended her hand.

The hero politely shook it.

"Was the leather really necessary?" He asked cheekily.

"Well, it was either this or a sequined star spangled bikini, but it's a little cold for that, don't you think?' Lois countered. "Besides, you come up with a way to get an interview with a weekend warrior whose name is 'The blur.' It's not like I can chase you down or anything. And I'm pretty sure you're not listed."

The brunette felt his eyes scanning over her body.

"Cold or not. A bikini might have been worth it." He replied completely ignoring the second half of the brunette's rant.

Lois blushed. Was he-was he flirting with her?

"Well, it seems our resident savior isn't exactly the Boy Scout we thought he was. Huh?"

"I have many sides, Ms. Lane." He stepped closer to her.

"I'm sure you do." The reporter countered, grinning. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Flirting back probably wasn't a smart idea. Hadn't she been down the hero road before? God, why did she have to be so attracted to men who wanted to save the world? Was she a masochist?

"So," the reporter sighed looking up at her campanion. "A phone booth? I wasn't aware these things even existed anymore in the age of the cell phone." Making small talk. She was trying to distract herself from the fact that he was practically on top of her.

"Well, we are in an old part of town." The Blur replied putting his hands on either side of her body. She wasn't sure if he was doing that because of the cramped space or because he wanted to trap her. Either way, she didn't mind.

"Well, Mr. Blur," she started, feeling ridiculous. 'Mr. Blur?' OK. It was official. He needed a new name. Red and Blue Blur was an awful name for a hero. "I would like you to answer a few questions if you wouldn't mind." Lois stated getting back into reporter mode. This was probably the only chance she would get for her expose and she wasn't about to let it slip by.

The smile on his face was suddenly replaced with a thoughtful frown. His jaw clenched slightly. It was like he was somewhere else.

"Can I take a rain check?"

Lois bit her lip. "Promise?" She needed to make sure this wasn't the last time they interacted. Not only because of her interview, but for other reasons too.

"Scout's honor." He winked catching her stare. "There will definitely be a next time." His voice was full of such sincerity that Lois couldn't help believe him without question.

Then he did something that caught her completely off guard.

Quickly leaning in, he gently brushed his lips against hers. Lois barely had time to respond before he pulled back.

"Till next time, Ms. Lane.

Lois blinked. "Wha-?"

But her hero was already gone.

**The End.**

**A/N:** For now at least

Review Please!


End file.
